Embodiments of the invention relate to bidirectional navigation between mapped models.
Industry models are created by identifying, describing, and structuring the business functions, data, and processes typically found in large organizations (e.g., financial industry, tele-communications, insurance, healthcare, retail, etc) in such a way that it can be used to accelerate Information Technology (IT) projects. These industry models ensure that business requirements for major initiatives are captured and expressed in a manner that can be understood by the IT organization and are reflected in all levels of the subsequent application development process.
Different types of models (e.g., conceptual models, data warehouse models, process models, and service models) may be used. Conceptual models provide enterprise wide definitions of concepts and data. Data warehouse models assist with creating a consistent enterprise view of information. Process models assist with process simplification and business process re-engineering. Service models assist in the creation of a services oriented architecture environment.
Each model may have one or more model objects. Inter-model mappings may exist between model objects of different types of models in a models stack. For example, model objects of data warehouse models (logical data models) may be mapped to model objects of a conceptual model; model objects of a process model and a services model may be mapped to model objects of the conceptual model; etc. However, in conventional systems, there is no way to navigate between the mapped model objects in the models stack to give the users a view of how the models relate to each other.